


Homemade Pop Tarts

by borrowthemoonlight



Category: 9 to 5 the Musical - Parton/Resnick
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowthemoonlight/pseuds/borrowthemoonlight
Summary: “Hey, Judy!” Violet says cheerily, walking up to Judy’s desk, a shiny red cake tin in her hands. “I brought you these homemade pop tarts.”Judy smiles warmly. “Oh, really Violet you shouldn’t have.”And Judyreallymeans it.





	Homemade Pop Tarts

**Author's Note:**

> *chants* big dumb energy big dumb energy big dumb energy big dumb en

“Hey, Judy!” Violet says cheerily, walking up to Judy’s desk, a shiny red cake tin in her hands. “I brought you these homemade pop tarts.”

Judy smiles warmly. “Oh, really Violet you shouldn’t have.”

And Judy _really_ means it. She appreciates the gesture, she really does. In fact, Violet manages to give her butterflies every time she walks over to her desk like this, when Judy knows she just wants to talk to her, and not about work stuff.

It’s just, this is the _fifth_ week in a row Violet has brought her a tin full of baked goods, and at this point Judy doesn’t know where to put it all.

“Eh, it’s nothing, Josh’s school had another bake sale and as usual I made way too many for him to carry in by himself.” Violet chuckles.

Judy has no idea why Violet would, but she has _got_ to be fibbing. No school has that many bake sales. And isn’t Josh a little old for that? Still, she has no idea how to confront Violet about it. And it’s not even like it’s an issue, per se. It’s just a little… _Odd_.

Judy lets out a nervous laugh, “Violet, how come you don’t share these with the rest of the office?”

“Oh… Y’know… Just because there’s never enough for _everyone_ in the office. And I don’t want to go handing them out to certain people, as if I have favourites.”

Judy nods. “It’s just, I can hardly eat all these myself. But- but they look delicious, I just- can’t possibly finish them all.”

“Oh.” Violet stands a little awkwardly. “Right, right. That’s fine, I can just… Take them back. It’s fine. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

_Uncomfortable? _Oh no, that’s not what Judy meant at all.

And now she’s made Violet uncomfortable. She shouldn’t have said anything, all Violet’s doing is being nice. And Judy loves her for that.

Well, not _love_ love of course.

_Because that would be absurd._

_Unless_.

_Would it?_

No, no Judy doesn’t have time for this internal debate _again_.

Violet goes to reach for the tin, but Judy tries to stop her, quickly placing her hand on top of Violet’s.

“No, Violet, you could never make me uncomfortable.” She insists, brushing her thumb over Violet’s hand. “And these look wonderful, I’ve never had homemade pop tarts before.” She says, smiling at her with soft eyes.

“So, you want one?” Violet asks, looking hopeful.

“I’d love one! You should have one too.”

“Coffee break in my office?”

“It’s 9am?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, alright.”

-

“Oh my _goodness_.” Just mumbles, mouth full of a sweet fruity flavour. “Is that raspberry?”

“Yuh-huh.” Violet nods, taking a bite herself.

“It’s _amazing_.”

“Really?” Violet asks, feeling her heart swell.

“_Mm_, you _have_ to teach me how to make these.”

“_Really_?” She asks again, butterflies appearing in her stomach.

“I mean, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course I don’t, I would love to.”

Violet takes another bite of her pop tart, trying not to look quite as excited as she actually is. Because that would be embarrassing. It’s not like it’s a date or anything. She sighs. And suddenly the phone rings.

“Oh, I’ll get it.” Judy says, noticing Violet’s mouth is still full, and Violet gives her a thumbs up. She picks up the phone. “Violet Newstead’s office. Oh, hi, Josh.”

_Oh, no._

“Yes, just a second, I’ll put her on now.”

Violet chews, frantically trying to swallow the food in her mouth, as she hurries towards Judy-

“How was the bake sale?”

Violet stops in her tracks, wanting to scream.

“The bake sale? I thought- never mind, here she is.” Judy hands the phone to Violet, who cannot make eye contact with her.

“Josh? Yes, I told you your socks are in the pile on the chair in your room.” There’s a pause and Violet catches the way Judy is looking at her with a slightly confused, slightly amused look. “Well, look harder, _okay bye_.” Violet puts the phone down. “Judy-“

“Has Josh had _any_ bake sales these past few weeks?”

“Well… No… Not exactly.”

“So, you’ve been baking all this stuff because…”

Violet looks queasy. “I guess you could call it, stress baking?”

Judy’s face lights up, “Hey, _I do that_!”

And Violet tries not to melt.

“But why? And why do you insist on giving everything to me?” Judy lets out a laugh.

“I don’t know… To impress you? …I think? Is that totally weird?”

“Yeah. But only because I’m already impressed by you.”

“You are?”

“Of course I am, I think you’re amazing.” She tells her, softly.

“_What_?” Violet asks, like she doesn’t believe her, and Judy shrugs like she’s not sure what else to say. “Okay, so, like… Amazing how? Amazing like I’m an amazing boss, or amazing like _wow, Violet, you’re such a good friend_ or amazing like _youwannagoonadatesometime_?” She says that last part _very_ quickly.

“What?”

“What?”

Judy blinks a few times. And then there’s a silence. And then all she can do is repeat, “What?”

“I’m just _saying_ if you think I’m amazing, am I amazing enough for you to go on a date with? Absolutely no pressure, just know if you do say no I will need you to forget this entire conversation happened. It’s not that I’d be embarrassed or anything, we’re just two adults having a conversation, right? Or you don’t even have to say anything at all, we can both just forget this happened right now if you want. I mean, it’s not that I take it back, the offer still stands, it’s just, y’know, if you don’t want to-“

“Violet?” Judy interrupts, and Violet stops talking, and Judy thinks for a moment.

She’s not even certain if she likes Violet in that way. Although, agreeing to a date would be the logical thing to do, she thinks, considering she has to ask herself if she’s in love with Violet _at least_ once a day. Surely, she’ll find that out if they date.

Violet feels like she’s been waiting for Judy to speak again for an eternity. And then finally, she looks up at Violet and smiles.

“So, when are we baking pop tarts?”


End file.
